D´aho, Kitsune y Puerco Espin
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Tres Chicos y Tres Gatitos YAOI RuSen Hana


D´aho, Kitsune y Puerco espin

Serie: Slam Dunk

**By Subaru**

El día era precioso, ni una nube en el cielo, una fresca brisa adornaba su gran sonrisa. Caminaba a paso ligero, quería llegar a su departamento y revisar su correo. Desde que estaba en la Universidad de Nueva York, gracias a sus habilidades como basquetbolista, y por unas notas que fueron de milagro el mejor promedio de la preparatoria Shohoku. Hoy estaba ansioso, era su cumpleaños, y esperaba que sus amigos se hallan acordado. Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujo, que no pasaba desapercibida por todos aquellos que suspiraban por aquel muchacho de cabello rojo. Ya con 21 años cumplidos, Hanamichi se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, sus ojos miel destellaban una felicidad, y su sonrisa y buen humor nunca lo dejaban.

Cuando llego a su departamento, encontró una pequeña caja. La tomo emocionado, y vio su nombre en ingles y japonés. Sabia quien lo había mandado. Se dispuso a verlo cuando su compañero llego. Su nombre Jonathan Lee, un joven chino, que por ser del mismo equipo, compartían el departamento.

- Hanamichi!!!!! – y  dándole un presente – Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias!!! – dijo con alegría, abrazándolo – Pero no es necesario que me regales algo.

- No es nada, solo un presente – Hanamichi abrió rompiendo el papel y se encontró con un cuadro de fotos en forma de libro, donde se podía poner dos fotos, en una de ellas estaba él con Jon, y el otro estaba vació – En el otro lado puedes poner la foto de tus amigos, la que tienes en tu habitación.

- Gracias!! – dijo volviéndolo a abrazar, se dirigió a su cuarto, volviendo con aquella foto que siempre llevaba con él. La saco del portarretrato y la deposito en el que le habían regalado. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, volteo haber a su compañero y lo abrazo – Gracias!!!!!

- Ya.... ya ..... no te pongas sentimental, Quieres!!!!!  - separándose un poco, miro el paquete sobre la mesa – Te enviaron un regalo??

- AH!! SÍ!!, ven vamos a ver que hay – tomo la caja y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

Hanamichi abrió la caja, y su sorpresa fue que solo había un video, ninguna carta, ni postal ni nada. Volvió a ver el remitente. **A. K. Sendo de Rukawa. GreenHall 358. Miami. **( ojo la dire la invente^^)

Miro extrañado el video y lo puso en el aparato, de seguro en el había algo que le diera una pista.

Lo primero que se vio fue una habitación con posters en la pared, donde una de ellos era él haciendo una clavada, se veía una cama amplia, pero le llamo la atención un pequeño bulto blanco y negro sobre ella, reconocía su habitación, de pronto de la nada, frente a la cámara apareció un gato de unos cuatro, cinco años, marrón, con pequeñas manchitas blancas en su panza y una línea negra en su frente. Vio su oreja derecha y estaba manchada con amarillo, Hanamichi se extraño, pero cuando vio que se alejaba de la cámara en dirección de la cama, vio como dejaba huellas amarillas, de seguro era pintura. Se sonrió. Cuando el gato llego a la cama salto sobre aquel bulto que vio Hanamichi, pero termino de nuevo en el piso, aquel bulto eran dos gatos, uno era todo negro, un siamés, de ojos celestes, el otro era todo blanco, un persa de pelo corto, de ojos violetas, lo habían tirado al suelo por despertarlos. Los tres gatos empezaron a pelearse, a correrse y a montarse por todos lados, se perseguían unos a otros. Hanamichi volvió a sonreír con un jeje pequeño.

En esas corridas, por lo visto, pegaron contra la mesa donde se encontraba la cámara, la imagen se vio borrosa y al volver se encontraba en el piso. Los tres gatos se acercaron a ellos y la olfatearon, el gato marrón empezó a manotearla hasta que se escucho en grito.

- .. D´aho..... que has hecho ..... – los gatos corrieron a ocultarse bajo la cama. Se vio como era levantada la cámara y revisada. Hanamichi sonrió con mucha felicidad, al ver el rostro de su amigo – Akira ven, los demonios tiraron la cámara – grito dejándola de nuevo sobre la mesa, agachándose en busca de los demonios.

- Kaede ...... – se escucho del otro lado de la habitación, a lo lejos - ....... Desparramaron mis pinturas ....... 

- Se puede arreglar? – volvió a gritar Kaede mientras sujetaba al gato marrón con mucha dificultad - ..... quieto D´aho, si no, no habrá comida .... – le reprocho pero el gato se quedo quieto – Ya tengo al culpable de tus  pinturas – dijo pero sin gritar, apareció de la derecha del cuadro, Akira, tomando al gato y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me las vas a pagar D´aho, de esta no te salvas. Hanamichi no esta para ayudarte – y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras el gato se ovillaba entre sus manos.

- Oh!! Mira el piso, y la colcha, Hanamichi nos va a matar – reprocho Kaede mientras seguía buscando a los demás gatos. Akira se sentó en la cama, mientras acariciaba a pequeño demonio – Los tengo!! – dijo en triunfo mientras sacaba a los otros dos gatos.

- Por lo visto no hicieron nada – dijo Akira mientras veía como los revisaba 

- Sip!!!, por lo visto solo D´aho fue el demonio esta ves – y tomándolos a ambos – Pero la próxima que se manden ...... – mirándolos a los ojos – ..... no se salvan ..... entendido Kitsune – le dijo al gato negro - ....... Puerco espin ...... – le dijo al gato blanco.

Hanamichi, sonreía a mas no poder, ver a sus amigos en ese video, lo llenaban de emoción. El video duro por lo menos 35 minutos, donde se veían las cosas que hacían los gatos con sus dueños. Desde un paseo en la playa, montados en bicicleta, hasta una cena desastrosa por culpa de los pequeños gatitos. Hanamichi se reía y lloraba de la emoción, era un regalo de cumpleaños especial.

Cuando la cinta termino, Hanamichi respiro profundo, tomo la foto y sonrió con melancolía.

- Hanamichi ..... – susurro Jon - ... estas bien?

- Si – dijo caso quebrándose - .... Sabes, verlos allí, me trajo muchos recuerdos.

- Quieres que te deje un momento solo?

- No, no, no es eso – Secándose las pequeñas lagrimas – Siempre te conté que tenia buenos amigos – Jon asintió – Ellos son mis mejores amigos, aparte de Yohei, claro, pero la diferencia lo conozco desde la infancia. – tomando el portarretrato – Y a ellos los conozco desde la preparatoria.

- Si me contaste que se hicieron muy buenos amigos, que después de la preparatoria, tu viniste a Nueva York, y ellos se fueron a Miami, compraron una casa y es allí donde vas en las vacaciones. Hace un año que no los vez.

- Si es verdad, pero no te he contado como fue todo, además tú eres mi amigo, y quisiera que los conozcas algún día – y guiñándole picaramente – Pero no te ilusiones con ninguno de los dos, son míos.

- Oye!!!!, tu sabes bien que tengo novia, no molestes!!!!! – dijo sonrojándose, mientras le tirabas un almohadonzazo.

- Solo bromeaba, no tienes que ponerte así!!! – entre carcajadas y corridas.

Después de un rato, ya mas calmados. Tomando una taza de café en la cocina. Hanamichi le contó la historia de cómo se hicieron amigos.

- ..... Fue hace cinco años....... – empezó a recordar

............. El día estaba gris, horrible, se escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos, en cualquier momento se largaba un tifón. Apresuro su paso, maldiciendo su maldita memoria, haberse olvidado las llaves de su departamento en el gimnasio, era su peor día. Haruko había sido su rechazo 51, Rukawa le había robado dos excelentes tiros, y para colmo, al salir tuvo que toparse son Akira Sendo, con esa sonrisa que da ganas de borrársela a golpes. Si fuera posible echaría humo por las orejas.

Llego a al gimnasio, estaba todo oscuro. No se veía ni un alma.

- Bue, por lo menos no tengo que soportar ni al kitsune ni al puerco espin – se dirigió al vestuario. Busco en su casillero, su enojo se hizo más grande – OH GENIAL!!!! PERDI LAS LLAVES!!!! – grito mientras estrellaba su cabeza en los lokers – Y ahora, que demonios hago!!!! – de golpe se escucho un gran estruendo, y la luz del vestuario se apago – Grandioso!!!! Que más puede pasarme!!!! – protesto. En ese momento se escuchaba como las gotas de la lluvia castigaba en el techo y en las ventanas con fuerza por culpa del viento. 

Hanamichi salió de allí furioso, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, a San Pedro, y a todo aquel que se atreviera a cruzarse.

La lluvia se volvió mas fuerte con el viento, acorto camino por una construcción abandonada, solo tenia que atravesar un viejo almacén, y una construcción a medio terminar. Iba a ser una tienda al por mayor, donde se podría comprar cualquier cosa para el hogar ( me salió anuncio de casa de electrodomésticos ^^jejejeje ) Estaba llegando al final del galpón cuando, gracias a un relámpago que ilumino el lugar, vio una bicicleta tirada, al acercarse vio sangre en ella, pero su sorpresa fue al reconocerla.

- Rukawa ..... – susurro -  Rukawa!!!! – grito hacia a los alrededores, pero no hubo repuesta. Otro relámpago ilumino el lugar, pudo ver un cuerpo tirado no muy lejos. Hanamichi se acerco, y lo volteo lentamente. – Ruk ........ – pero se detuvo, no era él – Sendo ...... – zamarreándolo para que reaccionara – Sendo..... despierta ....... vamos ....... – Sendo abrió los ojos muy pesadamente.

- Sakuragui ....... donde esta Kaede? – Hanamichi lo miro

- " .... Kaede ....." – pensó extrañado – No sé dónde se encuentra Rukawa – y ayudando a que se pusiera de pie – Que estas haciendo aquí?? – llevándolo cerca de la bicicleta.

- Kaede y yo, salimos del gimnasio, íbamos a mi casa, cuando encontramos a unos tipos, pegándole con palos a una bolsa ......

- HA!!, y como se cansaron de la bolsa les pegaron a ustedes, verdad?? – interrumpió Hanamichi

- No, no fue así ...... auch – se quejaba tomándose la cabeza - ...... le dije a Kaede que buscáramos otro camino, cuando nos íbamos, escuchamos pequeños maullidos, que provenían de la bolsa, Kaede se dio vuelta y vio como uno de los tipos sacaba unos gatitos de ella. Algunos estaba muertos, Kaede se enfureció, y golpeo a uno de ellos.

Flasback 

- .... Maldito chico!!!!, como te atreves – dijo levantándose del piso

- Cobardes!!! – dijo Kaede, tomando la bolsa, saco tres gatitos, los únicos vivos de siete.

- Dónde crees que vas!!!! Son míos, y hago con ellos lo que quiero!!!! – le grito uno de ellos, mientras Kaede les daba la espalda y se acercaba a Akira

- Vamos!! – dijo fríamente. Pero no pudo continuar, uno de los hombres lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

- Kaede!!! – grito Akira, al voltearse recibió un golpe en el estomago, tirando la bicicleta, a un lado. Lo siguieron golpeando en la cara. 

- Lamentaras meterte con nosotros – dijo uno de los tipos mientras levantaba un palo para dárselo de lleno, Akira estaba asustado, sus ojos se posaron en una sombra que se levantaba detrás de  los maleantes; uno a uno fueron cayendo.

Kaede, tomo a Akira, su bicicleta y  empezó a caminar. El tiempo se volvía cada vez peor, los fuertes vientos, provocaban no poder sostenerse por sus propios medios.

- Kaede, te encuentras bien?? – mientras veía como se agarraba el estomago

- Si!!

- Estas sangrando!!! – le dijo asustado cuando vio su rostro teñirse con su sangre.

- No es nada ....... – sonriendo para que se tranquilizara

- allí están ........ – escucharon que gritaron. Al voltearse eran de nuevo esos tipos.

- Ven conozco un lugar .... – le dijo Kaede, mientras se dirigían a la construcción abandonada. Al llegar fueron hacia un rincón, tomo el bolso de Akira

- Que piensas hacer? – dijo extrañado, vio como desbrocho su campera, saco los tres gatitos, y los puso en el bolso. Ahora entendía por que se tomaba el estomago.

- Toma la bicicleta y llévatelos, los distrajere y luego te alcanzo – dijo mientras le daba un profundo beso.

- Pero .... – Akira quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido por otro beso.

- Vete – Kaede, salió de donde estaba, se hizo ver, lo siguieron, llevándolos del lado contrario donde se encontraba Akira.

Salió del escondite, ya estaba llegando a la puerta del galpón cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por detrás y lo tiraba al piso. Era uno de ellos, lo empezó a golpear de tal forma que perdió el conocimiento.

Fin flash back 

- Luego tu me despertaste ...... – y mirando a su alrededor - ...... donde esta mi bolso? – dijo preocupado.

Hanamichi volvió al lugar donde lo encontró, y debajo de unas tablas, por un hueco, lo encontró. Se lo dio a Akira. Lo abrió desesperadamente, "...... miau......miau......miau....." se escucho, suspiro aliviado.

- Quédate aquí!! – le dijo Hanamichi, mientras se dirigía al otro lado del galpón

- Dónde vas??

- Voy a buscar a Rukawa, luego vendré a buscarte – y se alejo, dejando a un Akira muy sonriente – "..... a si que es verdad....... realmente te importa......."

Hanamichi llego a una parte del galpón que nunca había entrado, un lugar donde había varias habitaciones, pensó que seria donde los obreros dormían y se cambiaban para trabajar. Siguió por un pasillo, hasta llegar a otro lado del galpón ( aclaro, vieron lo que son los galpones?? Son enormes, según lo que se guarde en ellos, por lo menos he visto algunos con pequeños cuartos para aquellos que trabajan hasta la ultimas horas ^^), encontró unas cajas apiladas. Otro rayo ilumino el lugar, lo encontró tirado entre ellas ( que rayo oportuno^^).

- Rukawa ... – le decía mientras trataba de despertarlo – Rukawa ...... – al ver que no reaccionaba lo levanto del suelo, acunándolo entre sus brazos – Estas helado!!!.

- .... D´aho ...... – susurro Kaede, al sentir su voz 

- Kitsune resiste!!!!! Te sacare de aquí!!!! – Kaede serró sus ojos, y todo desapareció de a su alrededor.

Despertó dos horas después. Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo era sujetado por dos brazos. Volteo a ver quien era y se encontró a un sonriente Akira.

- Cómo te sientes??

- Mal .... – le contesto mientras trataba de acomodarse, pero el dolor en uno de los costados no lo dejaba.

- No te muevas!!! Puede ser que tengas algunas costillas rotas – Kaede levanto su vista, vio a Hanamichi sentado en un esquina. Ahí se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, junto a Akira. Observo a su alrededor, estaban en una pequeña habitación, donde solo había una cama, un pequeño armario, una mesa y una silla. Sobre ella un bolso.

- Y los gatitos? – pegunto preocupado

- Cuales?? – dijo Hanamichi en forma burlona – Esas tres bolas peludas, que duermen sobre la manta a tus pies? – mientras señalaba el lugar. Kaede sonrió aliviado

- Sakuragui encontró unas mantas y los puso sobre ella para que estuvieran calientitos – Akira le decía al oído, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. Kaede volvió a sonreír, pero se desvaneció cuando Hanamichi desvió la mirada, buscando cualquier punto en dirección contraria de la cama.

- Dónde estamos? – pregunto luego de un rato de silencio sepulcral.

- Estamos en el galpón de la vieja construcción, es que afuera se largo el tifón, y no podremos salir hasta que el tiempo mejore – contesto Hanamichi, miro a Kaede a los ojos – Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto, con los niños.

- Niños? – pregunto Akira – Como sabes que son machos?

- Mi abuela sabia tener muchos, ella me enseño todo sobre ellos. – mientras se acercaba y los acariciaba a cada uno – De milagro sobrevivieron, solo tienen algunos golpes, pero nada serio. De seguro ellos estaban en el fondo de la bolsa, sus hermanos los recibieron por ellos – y con bronca – Si llego a agarrar esos tipos, yo mismo los moleré a palos!! – el gatito marrón se despertó con las caricias, se estiro y empezó a lamerle la mano

- D´aho ... – dijo Kaede

- Teme Kitsune!!! Cómo te atreves a llamarme así después que te cure!! – se molesto

- D´aho ... – volvió a repetir

- A quien le dices D´aho? – se levanto furioso, ya por darle un puñetazo

- Al gato – dijo sonriéndole – Sakuragui, se los digo al gato. – Hanamichi se freno en seco, se sentó junto a los pies de la cama, cerca de los gatitos.

- Kitsune ... – tomando al gatito negro - ... te llamaras Kitsune, además eres su replica – decía contento, mientras Kaede solo miraba levantando una ceja.

- Entonces ...... – dijo Akira - ..... el otro se llamara Puerco espin ... – sus dos compañeros lo miraron, el silencio duro segundos, las carcajadas de los tres lo rompieron.

Luego de un rato, después que se secaron las lagrimas de alegría, y Kaede no daba mas del dolor que le provocaba reírse, ya mas calmado.

- Quién se quedara con ellos?

- ........ – Akira

- ........ – Hanamichi

- Entonces son míos! – dijo alegremente Kaede.

- Oye no te puedes quedar con los tres? Kitsune es mío! – Hanamichi tomando al gatito negro entre sus brazos.

- Puerco espin es mío – dijo Akira tomando el gatito blanco.

- Pero los separaran después de lo que sufrieron ... – dijo seriamente Kaede.

El silencio reino de nuevo.

Akira dejo al gatito blanco junto al marrón. 

- No, por lo menos ellos dos no – abrazando a Kaede – Por que me iré a vivir contigo y ambos los cuidaremos – le dio un profundo beso.

- Bueno! – dijo Kaede al separarse – Me convenciste – y se abrazaron con ternura.

Hanamichi los observaba y los envidiaba. Nunca creyó ver tan feliz a su Kaede.

- " .... un momento SU Kaede??...... en que estaba pensando, no podía, hoy se le había declarado a Haruko ...... y  lo había rechazado ...... podría ser ..........."

- Sakuragui – Akira lo saco de sus pensamientos - ... lamento ...... recién ......heee ..... – dijo avergonzado

- No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – además nunca vi sonreír tantas veces a Rukawa .... – ambos muchachos se sonrojaron – Bueno .... será mejor que me valla .... – dijo depositando al otro gatito junto a los demás.

- Dónde vas?? Afuera esta lloviendo – se preocupo Akira

- Al lado hay otro cuarto, y en esa cama ya son cinco – señalando a los gatitos que ya estaban durmiendo otra vez.

- Podemos ser seis – dijo Kaede sorprendiendo a ambos – Cuanto mas somos, menos frió tendremos – señalando sus manos – Te estas congelando.

- ....... – Hanamichi vio sus manos, estaba blancas, tenia razón, las sintió heladas.

- Ven ... – Kaede se hizo a un lado, indicándole que se acostara palmeando el lugar.

- ....... – lo miro y salió de la habitación.

- Lo habremos asustado? – Akira susurro a su oído

- ... tal vez ... – lamento Kaede. Pero la sorpresa de ambos, fue cuando Hanamichi volvió con dos mantas mas.

- Busque las mantas que estaban en la otra habitación – y extendiéndolas sobre los muchachos – Una sola para tres no nos alcanza – dijo sonriendo mientras se acostaba junto a ellos. Kaede sonrió – Sabes Rukawa, deberías sonreír mas seguido – Kaede volvió a sonreír, pero esta ves se le acerco y le dio corto beso en los labios. –

- Kaede..... – decía mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, agarrando su brazo y entre lazando sus dedos - ..... llámame Kaede.

- Akira ..... – dijo el otro mientras abrazaba por detrás a Kaede – .... a mi Akira.

- Hanamichi .... – dijo el pelirrojo mientras serraba sus ojos.

Los tres muchachos quedaron dormidos. Afuera la tormenta seguía, llovía copiosamente.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que los encontraron. Uno a uno se los fueron llevando.

- Que... sucede? – pregunto en un susurro Hanamichi

- No te esfuerces, muchacho. Todo esta bien – le dijo un hombre con uniforme azul con una gorra amarillo.

- Los gatitos? – pregunto.

- Gatitos? – le dijo extrañado, pensó que estaba delirando.

- Señor! ....  – le llamo otro hombre vestido igual – encontramos tres gatitos donde estaban los muchachos. Que hacemos?

- Los gatitos ...... – volvió a repetir Hanamichi - ... por favor – fue su susurro antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en una habitación blanca, con aparatos, estaba en el hospital.

- Hanamichi .... despertaste! – escucho la vos de su amigo

- Yohei!, que paso? – tomándose la cabeza.

- Amigo tienes suerte, después del tifón, unos chicos estaban jugando en la construcción cerca de tu casa. Encontraron la bicicleta de Rukawa manchada con sangre, y su bolso desparramado. Los chicos llamaron a la policía, los buscaron, y los encontraron en una habitación. Los trajeron al Hospital Central de Kanagawa.

- Dónde están? – pregunto tratando de incorporarse.

- Tranquilo, Hanamichi, tu cuerpo esta entumecido por el frió, pero por suerte, pudieron mantener el calor entre ustedes.

- Cuánto tiempo paso?

- Calculamos una 18 horas – Hanamichi se tapo la cara y recordó lo sucedido.

- Y los gatitos? Cómo están? Dime Yohei – tomándolo del brazo.

- Ja ja ja, amigo el policía que te saco me dijo que le preguntaste los mismo. – mirándolo a los ojos, vio angustia – No te preocupes, están con los muchachos.

- Con los muchachos? Kami, que no los maten, por que yo los mato a ellos – tomándose la cabeza. – Kaede y Akira? están bien? – Yohei volvió a mirarlo extrañado.

- Kaede y Akira? .....

- Larga historia – lo corto de una – Dime, están bien?

- Rukawa tiene unas costillas rotas, y Sendo algunos golpes leves. Pero ambos están bien. – Hanamichi suspiro aliviado. – algún día me contaras, verdad? – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Seguro, amigo, seguro.

Akira y Hanamichi salieron dos días después, Kaede se quedo por lo menos una semana. Pero pudieron aprovechar en mudar las cosas de Akira a la casa de Kaede.

Cuando este volvió, se encontró con que ya no vivía solo, no se lo habían contado, si no que eran cinco en su casa, viviendo ahora. Akira, Kaede, D´aho, Kitsune y Puerco espin. A partir de ese momento vivieron todos juntos, Hanamichi los visitaba para ver a su Kitsune, pero siempre estuvo la duda a cual. Claro que con el tiempo, supieron sus sentimientos y los aceptaron. Hanamichi no se relacionaba íntimamente con ninguno de los otros dos muchachos, pero a veces dormían en la misma cama, los seis.........

- ...... Y así fue como llegue a conocerlos mejor, gracias a los tres demonios – termino su relato con una tierna sonrisa.

- Vaya...... no sabia – Jon quedo sorprendido por la historia.

- Sip!!  - en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Yo voy – dijo Jon. Hanamichi levanto las tazas, se puso a lavarlas.

- Jon, quien era? – le grito desde la cocina – Jon? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez preocupado por no recibir respuesta.

Cuando estaba por salir de allí, se encontró tres pares de ojos mirándolo. " ... Miau ..... Miau..... Miau....." se escucho antes que salieran corriendo y saltar sobre Hanamichi. Sus tres demonios lo estaban  lamiendo por todo la cara.

- Pero, como ...... – los agarro a los tres buscando respuestas.

- Feliz cumpleaños!!! – Kaede saludo acompañado por Akira – Los demonios te extrañaban – acercándose y dándole un profundo beso – Nosotros también.

Hanamichi estaba emocionado, era su mejor Cumpleaños. Akira se le acerco y también le dio un beso, corto, pero un beso. Presento a su amigo Jon, estuvieron charlando y luego este se retiro, excusándose para ir a ver a su novia. Dejando los tres amigos y los tres demonios recordando viejos tiempos.

Salió de allí, y reconoció, su amigo Hanamichi era feliz con aquella pareja. Y esperando poder encontrar el departamento en orden, según sus historias con los demonios lo dudaba.

Owari 

**Nota: lo termine en un solo día!!!! chichichichichi!!!!!!**

**Cualquier critica kaede_rukawa_fox@hotmail.com**


End file.
